


最后一支烟

by Historia_Ymir_Zhang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia_Ymir_Zhang/pseuds/Historia_Ymir_Zhang
Summary: 原作向。发生在克鲁格跟格里沙交接巨人前的故事。
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager/Eren Kruger
Kudos: 6





	最后一支烟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorikoLaurant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/gifts).



> 请原谅我的糟糕中文。我想写的是克鲁格叔叔站在那堵墙上，还有金色的海滩与黄昏、蓝色的辽阔大海还有沉默的巨墙。从黄昏到夜晚。赞美创造这个了不起场景的谏山创。真的太好了……虽然我的笔力写不出来。
> 
> 究竟有cp要素吗？我也不知道。
> 
> 将这篇（不咋地的）文献给MorikoLaurant（森林子老师）、京极明老师和推上的女神太太（@seepcobalt）她们真的是太了不起了。其实前两位的想法也对我某个时期的精神状态的改变起到了关键性的作用，真的是某种意义上的救赎。真的是非常感谢。  
> 女神太太就纯粹是女神啦！她是无法形容的好。

为了让格里沙不忘记刚才听到的情报，他们决定等待几个小时再移交巨人。为了打发空闲以及处理这尴尬的寂静，格里沙决定下到码头，准备再最后一次看看大海。他慢悠悠地走了下去，却在中途捡拾起了马莱士兵的遗物，像宝贝一样的擦拭好，一件件叠起来，像是完全忘了大海的事。士兵们留下来的遗物并不多：带血的大衣，被吹跑的帽子，两支枪，就这么多。格里沙只花了半个小时，就让码头上连最后一点人味也不剩了。在这个期间，克鲁格就点起了一根烟，站在防波提上，看着他做这件事。格里沙抱起所有的遗物，走到码头边，然后眺望着一望无际的碧蓝大海，久久的，一动也不动。最后，他把遗物都抛进了海中，然后顺势坐了下来。克鲁格移开了视线，看向被半遮掩住的夕阳和盘旋着的海鸥。“呼～”一股银色的烟雾消散在天空中。从很久以前起，这对他来说就不再是享受了，眼下只是唯一消磨时间的方法而已。突然，手指间烟的轻微重量消失了。在惊讶之余，他发现天空的颜色变得更深。咚咚咚。随着脚步声，他转头发现了一个，约莫十五六岁，身穿绿色披风的少年。他有着淡淡的细眉，大眼睛。那是少年的眼睛，炯炯有神，不过出人意料的被配上了一对略显遥远的银瞳。少年正在走向他，他们之间只有几步远，可以闻见少年身上带着的大海的腥味。少年也似乎看见了他，诧异的将手伸了出来。银眼对银眼。可还没有碰到，这一切就消失了，烟的重量回到手中，天空恢复正常。

他相信自己并没有疯，但还是考虑了一下提前继承巨人的事。在他还在考虑的时候，从海鸥带来的嘈杂声中，凸显出了一个声音：“克鲁格桑，对吧？”他转头，又一次看见了刚才那个的少年，只不过他的头发已经长长了。绿色的披风，在风中毫不客气的展示着磨损的程度，明显没有被主人善待。“我的名字叫艾伦·耶格尔。”他将视线聚焦到艾伦的脸上。他能看上去很冷淡，并且显然不高兴自己被突然送到了这个地方。但是最令克鲁格吃惊的，是那对银色的眼睛，就跟自己每天早上都必须面对的东西一模一样，只不过多了一份稚气与希望。不受年龄的拖累而已。“看来，这就是进击的巨人的能力。”平淡的语气。“是的，但我还在摸索中。再见了，老前辈。”语毕，艾伦的身影消失了。克鲁格开始努力地回忆，想搞明白在自己的一生中，究竟有没有这么样的一个穿绿披风的少年总是频繁的出现。但是他很快就放弃了。

  
他已经不再抽烟或者眺望夕阳，只是一直看着少年来时的那个方向。脸上的条纹像雕塑一样。防波提、天空中盘旋着的海鸥、还有他，组成一副静止的画面，仿佛拥有永恒。

  
命运，或者无论那是什么，总之并没有辜负他的等待。夕阳转换成了月亮。少年再次出现了，只不过这一次他盘腿而坐，身着深色西装，单手握着一个酒杯。“哦，抱歉，我也不知道为什么能力会发动，明明这是需要强烈的意志的。”他罕见的在笑，却把脸转向大海，故意不让人看清自己的眼睛。说的也是，明明是在庆祝却被叫到这个地方来，换谁也不会高兴的。

克鲁格觉得自己还是要有最起码的表示，说道：“没事，快点回去好好享受吧。”可是艾伦并没有消失，他的坐姿也显得放松了一点。他举起酒杯：“叔叔，你要不要喝一杯啊，这也算是对临死之人的饯别礼了。”怎么把那种欢乐的气氛带到这里来了？克鲁格感觉到不快，所以什么也没有做。艾伦也停下来：“也是，或许在这里，我们根本就触碰不到彼此...”没有回复。海浪轻轻的冲刷着码头，发出哗哗的声音。

“那么，克鲁格桑，我们来聊聊吧！”他的情绪似乎还是很高涨，海风吹拂着他的黑发，月光在上面镀上了银。奇怪，他应该不是一个话多的人啊，至少现在不可能是。看起来也没有醉，再加上那场宴会的气氛，可以推断他酒量应该很好吧。克鲁格正这么想着，却瞥见泪水从他的脸上划过。那本应悄悄溜走的泪水，在月光下，晶莹得像宝石一样。克鲁格明白了。原来这也属于今晚的放纵啊。最后的放纵。 

“好啊，反正我也没有什么事要做。我都能见到你了，说明任务也应该圆满的完成了。”艾伦差点跳了起来，似乎对他愿意聊天显得十分惊讶。还好，酒没有撒出来。“那就由我先问一个问题，然后你回答怎么样？”他积极的提出方案，仿佛暂时恢复了十五六岁时的风采。“可以。”但你不应该什么都知道了吗？克鲁格有点困惑。

“第一个问题！你记忆中最难忘的景象是什么？”艾伦的语气里，仍然带有那种刻意调动起来的高扬感。他将杯中的酒一饮而尽。克鲁格想，他需要这个，不然这个夜晚对他来说，就连最后的放纵也算不上了。只是默哀而已。

“我的所有的家人被士兵们活活烧死的景象。而我唯一能做的只有透过壁橱的缝隙，眼睁睁的看着。”他平静的说到，仿佛只是在陈述一件事实。“我的家人，我的世界在哀嚎，但火焰却始终也没有停下来。它的颜色是金黄色和橘红色。不知道是什么时候，我感觉火焰像是转移到了自己的身体上一样。我开始感到疼痛并发抖起来。幸运的是，那些马莱士兵以为这只是又一只，在这个贫困潦倒的革命党人家里，四处乱窜的老鼠。直到现在，那火焰仍然在我的身体上燃烧着。”

沉默。还是沉默。

“好啦，你不是说要问问题吗？接着下一个。”克鲁格提醒着他。

少年清澈凛冽的声音传了过来：“第二个问题。你有喜欢过什么人吗？”

这次沉默的是对面了。这都是些什么问题啊？你只不过想问自己吧。克鲁格有些恼怒，但他脸上的肌肉没有发生半分的挪移。因为他立即回想起了过去的事情。

那时他还很年轻，刚刚继承了巨人。精神上虽然与现在没有多大的变化，但还是有一点不同：那时的他更加充满希望。那件事是一个彻头彻尾的错误。无比愚蠢的错误。对方是一个开明派的马来军官，实际上“开明”到了危险的程度。他私底下认为艾尔迪亚人与马莱人在本质上并无二异，还在一个个的测试着军中的同事，尝试组建起一支开明者的联盟。但更重要的是，他是一个书生一样的人，那种艾族人权团体中，从没有去过收容所的那种人，空有头脑却从没有落过实地。毫无疑问，他彻底的失败了，但这让他与克鲁格相识。克鲁格一开始只是觉得好笑，所以虽然不是自己的猎物，但还是绕有兴味的看着他做这些事。之后发生的事情不必在这个故事里讲述。我们只需要知道某一天，军队组织干部们去北部滑雪。两两一组，他们当然是在一起的。随后他们滑偏了路线，掉入进一个被积雪隐藏的大坑中，双双折断了手脚。在那个人终于在疼痛与寒冷中近乎失去意识时，克鲁格判断正确的时机到了。他让自己的身体以最快的速度开始修复，背起那个人，一步步离开大坑、雪地，来到了遮蔽处。或许是因为伤口高的不正常的温度，又或者是命运，我们不得而知。无论如何，那个人早于他的预期，醒了过来。在看见晴天里清晰可见的大量白雾时，他的眼睛透露出了克鲁格所需要知道的一切。他把手抬至眼前，决心要看着那个人的眼睛做这件事。他永远也忘不了，手心的血液飞溅出来的情景，眼前顿时一片血红。这与白雪皑皑是多么的不配啊，他记得自己这么想到。几滴血打到了他的脸上。

感觉空气变冷了一点，他回到了现实，发觉自己已经沉默了很长一段时间。“抱歉。这个问题我不想回答。”艾伦并没有做出任何表示，仍旧凝视着浓浓夜色下的大海，只是那高扬的神情早已消失不见。

许久。“最后一个问题。你以前的梦想是什么？”  
“不管是什么，那都已经在那天的火焰里燃烧殆尽了。”速答。克鲁格朝大海望去，语气坚定，目光还是一如既往的锐利。 

“是的，所以我们还得继续前进下去。”艾伦坚定的说到，然后站了起来。两双同样锐利的眼睛相遇了。虽然略有不同，一对周围镶上了皱纹，另一对则更加年少，但是它们都反射着同样的月光，显得如此的美丽。

“不要管什么规则了，克鲁格桑，我们握个手吧。”“好啊。”艾伦站了起来，这月下的景象与白天发生的事形成了奇妙的对照，让克鲁格不由得有点恍惚。眼前这个少年，哦不，是青年，虽然长得不像格里沙，但确确实实的在往那个方向变化了。可是，眼下，在月光里闪耀着的，那对神似猫的眼睛，乌黑的秀发，漂亮的脸部曲线，让他惊讶的发现，在这又冷淡又凶狠的表情下，这个人是很美的......多少年没有欣赏过美了呢？一边如此想到，克鲁格将他的手与艾伦的手重合，随后紧紧的握在了一起，感觉到对方传来的温度。“那么，再见，克鲁格桑。”接着，艾伦就消失了。月亮变回了夕阳。世界归于正常。

克鲁格站在高高的防波堤上，等待着夕阳完全落下的那一刻。

  
天空已经逐渐转为深紫，余晖已经只剩下尖尖角了。呼！呼！起风了。克鲁格被刮得睁不开眼睛。等到这阵风终于停下、他睁开双眼的时候，天空已经完全被夜的深蓝所占领了。有那么一瞬他还以为自己错过了，夕阳落下的那刻，但是这顶高挂的明月提醒着他，艾伦要来了。

“你还真是不会变啊。”“啊，对，我只是一直站在这里看着而已。”艾伦身穿一身又脏又破的白衣，袖子上面的血迹正在逐渐由深红转为褐色。“已经开始了啊。”他大概不会再来了。“是的，克鲁格桑。”艾伦表示同意，接着抛出了一个问题：“就一次，我们可以接吻吗？”明白了。“可以。”他们开始走近彼此。克鲁格想起了那个人，他们之间仅仅分享过几个小小的吻，然而即使是马莱人，做这种事情也要冒着巨大的风险。这么多年来，自己难道不渴望这个吗？难道一次也没有过？无论如何，他们开始吻起来。克鲁格捧起艾伦的脸，感觉到胡茬带来的刺痛感。这是一个悠长的吻，一个说着再见的吻，一个从此以后就只能向星空与骨头寻求慰藉的吻。然后他们打破了刚才的约定。艾伦激烈地探索着，索取着，而克鲁格接受。反之亦然。每一次吻的间隙间，他们会紧紧的拥抱着彼此，不是出于迷恋，而只是觉得这是最正常的事而已。最合适的距离。可能显得最奇怪的是两个人的眼神，一直都是那么的锐利，接近于凶狠。或许这也是爱意的表现吧。

  
终于，这一切结束了，而艾伦也随之消失了。没有告别的必要。完全没有。当克鲁格回到现实时，他惊讶的发现——夕阳已经完全落下去了，星星开始探出头来。“哼。竟然让我错过了。这家伙。”他抱怨道。“枭！夕阳已经完全落下来了。是时候了。”格里沙一边跑上防波提，一边喊道。克鲁格回道：“格里沙，让我再抽一根烟吧。然后，我们就继续任务。”格里沙显然对他推迟任务的行为感到惊讶，但并没有说什么。

已经是入夜了，他可以感觉到空气的流动。万千星星在他的头顶上闪耀。除了头顶的星夜，没有人会见证他们所要做的事。 “呼～”又是银白色的烟雾。他回想起了那个吻，悠长得令人沉醉。是不是还能再来一次呢？他默默的想到。少年的嘴唇还真是好啊。真是的，都到这个时候了，我这个人在想些什么呢。克鲁格略带自嘲的改变了一下嘴角的弧度。

不过，他真的感觉十分轻松。本来他已经做好准备了。今天的交接，再怎么说也不过是地狱之途上的一件工作而已。而且他一直思考着，甚至期待着，死后世界的存在。不是出于其他什么原因，只是单纯的认为，这样自己就有更多的时间去实现自己的使命了。可是，今天又是怎么了？感觉好像身上的重担被某人夺去了一部分一样。知道那个少年的眼睛还在某个时空闪亮，让他感觉自己身上的火焰也变得温和了。所以，他才对格里沙说要再抽一根烟。所以，他才稍微地推迟了一下自己的任务，吹着海风，被夜晚还有星星火光包围着。

“呼～～”  
⋯⋯  
火光熄灭了。  
“我来了，格里沙。”他沉稳的说到。然后走向那男人与注射器。


End file.
